


Arezuë Mané

by jodipaul



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodipaul/pseuds/jodipaul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently unearthed this on Area 52. I wrote this back in 2000. </p><p>I have gotten so much writing experience in the past 16+ years I can't even tell you. But when I reread through this, I thought it was still pretty good. So I figured I share it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently unearthed this on Area 52. I wrote this back in 2000. 
> 
> I have gotten so much writing experience in the past 16+ years I can't even tell you. But when I reread through this, I thought it was still pretty good. So I figured I share it.

"Chevron 7 locked." The voice from the control room barely registered in Jack O'Neill's mind as he watched the wormhole explode into the room, then stabilize. As many times as he had seen this particular phenomenon, it never ceased to amaze him. Jack took a split second to be awed by it, then quickly looked at each of his team members. "Ready kids? Let's go earn Uncle Sam's money."

The MALP had been observing the location for just over 48 hours and had detected no signs of any life, intelligent or otherwise. Unfortunately that was not necessarily a good sign - the Stargate on the other side seemed to be in a temple or shrine of some sort, similar to ones the team had encountered countless times before; some of them had proved to be big trouble. The only significant difference was one that had Dr. Daniel Jackson chomping at the bit with excitement. The markings on the walls the MALP had transmitted back to Earth were not in a language they had encountered before. They were in a derivative of Farsi - the language of the Persians.

When they arrived on the other side, Daniel, careless of any potential danger, walked directly to the closest wall and began a preliminary translation, his hands moving along the carvings in the wall as quickly as his eyes. He paused periodically to write in a notebook.

Jack sighed. "Looks like this room is secure, but it's pretty big. Teal'c, Carter, you two go see what you can find outside, down that hallway. I'll stay here with Daniel and make sure the room isn't booby trapped, so he can play safe here with the walls all day. Meet back here in an hour." Jack definitely preferred the type of mission where he got to do something besides sit around and play security guard while Daniel bounced around like a kid in a candy store.

"Learned anything yet?" Jack clapped Daniel's shoulder, and a small cloud of dust arose. "Ugh. Dust already?! With your allergies, it's a wonder you can stand to be around the stuff!" Daniel finished scribbling something in his notebook and finally looked away from the carvings on the stone. "Huh? Oh, yeah, but thanks to the wonders of modern medicine, I don't have to worry about that much anymore, Jack."

Jack smiled sarcastically. "Well, Dannyboy, I'm going to take a look around here to make sure nothing around here could bring any hibernating snakes back to life." Daniel had already turned around and begun scribbling more translations in his notebook. The colonel could not help but take a lingering look at the young archaeologist, lips pursed in concentration, tapping a pen against them as he thought. Jack was glad Daniel was too absorbed in the carvings to notice he was being ogled. Wish he would pay me that kind of attention.

Jack shook his head and began exploring the large room. He certainly didn't want to have one of his team members inadvertently touch the wrong thing and get hurt, or transported to who-knows-where. If there was one thing he had learned, it was that even the 'boring' missions on uninhabited planets could present unexpected surprises as dangerous as any firefight with Jaffa. He began methodically searching the room for any obvious traps or other signs of threat.

The temple seemed to have been deserted for decades, if not longer. A thick layer of sandy dust covered everything in the chamber. "Good," he mumbled to himself, "not all these walls have writing on them. Maybe we won't be here all day after all." Surveying the room was a monotonous task for the colonel until he reached a grotto in the back of the room. This area had been not been readily visible at first; it was behind the ramp to the Stargate.

Here there were several square pillars made of stone. One contained a familiarly shaped object. "Hey Daniel? C'mere a second."

The broken silence startled the younger man. "Yeah, Jack? You find something?"

"Folks, we've got a genius here! Yeah, come check this out."

Daniel began walking in the direction of Jack's voice. He had rushed so quickly into translating the inscriptions on the wall, he had never taken a moment to see how large the temple actually was. This one room was easily as large as a football field, and apparently had not just the one grotto that Jack had found; but two, in a symmetrical pattern like the letter T.

"Look at this," Jack chuckled, handing the object to Daniel. "Got some kind of Aladdin's lamp here or something. What does this say?"

Daniel looked at the carving on the pedestal first, pronouncing it aloud. "Arezuë mané. Um, 'my wish.'" He picked up the lamp and studied it intently, reading the words carved into it; mouthing the words silently as he translated literally. The words processed in his mind, and the contemporary interpretation finally came to him: "Be careful what you wish for." He quickly put the lamp back on the pedestal.

If I had a wish, what would it be? I'd have to think carefully about the wording, surely that's what being careful what you wish for means.

Jack looked at Daniel a little longer than necessary; but again, Daniel was lost in thought and didn't notice. I'd wish that the 'don't ask, don't tell' rule didn't apply to me. Then I might be able to work up the gonads to do something about Danny.

"Be careful what you wish for...Whaddya think, Daniel? You gonna wish for something or not?" Jack grinned at the archaeologist.

Daniel sighed, "Who knows how long this has been sitting here? If it were like the lamp in the story, it should have a genie. Isn't a genie supposed to appear when you touch it? My guess is, no genie, no wish." But if I did have a wish, I would wish that Jack felt the same way about me, that he and I could talk about it, that we would be together, and that everybody would be accepting...oops, I guess that's four wishes. Oh, never mind.

Jack chortled, "Oh well, so much for peace in the universe, goodwill towards, ah, all beings; unlimited wealth, long life..." His voice trailed off as other thoughts took hold. He made a decision. Yep, I would definitely wish that the 'don't ask, don't tell' rule didn't apply to me, and just let the rest come naturally.

The lamp seemed to move ever so slightly, of its own accord, quickly knocking the explorers out of their reverie. The object no longer looked as if were made of clay, but appeared to be glowing like polished metal. The radiance brightened, changing from pale to golden, bronze and then red, all in about half a second's time. Then just as suddenly, the lamp reverted to its original state.

"Um, what just happened?" Daniel stammered. Wouldn't it be nice if our wishes had just come true? No, I have GOT to stop thinking like that. There is no way Jack would feel that way. I'm not doing myself any good, hoping for something that can never happen.

"You're supposed to be the expert on these so-called 'artifacts,' Dr. Jackson," Jack challenged. "You aren't hurt in any way?" he said, examining his own hands and the front of his jacket, then looking the younger man up and down.

"Yeah, fine," the archaeologist answered.

Daniel was incredulous, his mouth frozen slightly open. Jack scowled and said, "Still no genie! What's up with that? So much for wishing away the Goa'uld for good!" He picked up the object and turned it around, upside down. Daniel began to examine the surface of the pedestal, brushing away more dust, to see if they had missed any inscriptions. Neither man saw anything that seemed capable of causing the recent animation of the object.

"There don't seem to have been any effects. I saw it glow for a moment and then it stopped. Maybe we both imagined it, maybe we just wanted a genie and saw the light because our subconscious wanted to. I mean geez, Jack, who wouldn't want a genie so they could wish the Goa'uld away once and for all?" Well, I didn't. God, that didn't even occur to me.

"Hell, Daniel, I don't know!" Jack was becoming exasperated. "We've seen more benign things than this have effects we couldn't have possibly thought of. I mean, are we going to start aging, get transported to the other side of this planet, disintegrate, turn purple?" Jack had a thought, "What have you been translating over there? Does that give you any idea of what might have just happened?" Like, maybe my wish just came true?

"Give me about ten more minutes and I can probably tell you. Right now I'm not entirely sure," Daniel told the colonel, returning to the wall he was translating earlier.

Now bored as well as frustrated, Jack grabbed the radio from his shoulder. "Carter? Come in."

Major Samantha Carter was the consummate professional. If she had been in any kind of trouble, she would have radioed right away. That they hadn't heard from her and Teal'c most likely meant they had found nothing and there was no cause for alarm. "I read you, sir." Jack glanced at his watch. Oh. They had only been gone twenty minutes. Whoops

"Whaddya got up there? You find anything? Anybody? Over." Jack asked. "No, sir," replied Carter. "A couple of other chambers similar to the one the 'gate is in. We're outside the temple now, sir, in some sort of garden. Looks like nobody has been here in several years. We're probably five minutes' walk from you. You need some help with anything? Everything all right in there, over?"

Jack quipped, "Oh yeah, we're fine. Daniel's in Disneyland down here. Check in, oh, about another twenty minutes, then head on back. I'll let Daniel do some more translating, then we'll go from there, over."

Carter radioed back, "Roger that. Over and out."

Being in the Air Force had seen Jack O'Neill a lot of action in his life. He was expertly practiced for any type of combat situation. However, none of his training had prepared him for sitting around watching a certain young archaeologist cum linguist reading carvings on walls.

Oh, I'd like to just sneak up behind him, slip my hands around his waist, nuzzle up against that neck, oh, that neck, and taste him. He must taste like salty sunlight. ...Salty sunlight?! O'Neill, where did you get that, for crying out loud? Ohhh, I've got it bad. What would Daniel want with this twice-retired colonel?

Lost in his daydream, Jack didn't realize that Daniel was finished with the translation of the wall he had been working on, and had been watching the colonel sitting with a wistful half-smile on his weathered face.

Wow. Look at that. What I wouldn't give to...Argh, stop thinking about it! ...And he doesn't even realize how much I want him...

Daniel sighed and decided to pretend he hadn't been gazing back at Jack. "Well, unfortunately it looks like this wall won't be of much assistance to us; not in explaining what happened with the lamp, anyway. However, it is extremely informative in other ways. It tells the story of how the people that originally lived here built the temple around the chappa'ai, er, Stargate, in celebration of the banishing of the old gods so they could worship as they pleased. I can only assume that means the people who made the carvings on that wall gave the Stargate itself reverence. I guess they thought since the Stargate was responsible for 'removing' the old gods, it should be treated as a holy object.

"I suppose they were probably referring to the Goa'uld when they said 'old gods' but this wall by itself doesn't say anything more specific about who these 'gods' were or what happened to them. I don't know, possibly another uprising like the ancient Egyptians who rebelled against Ra? I guess we should ask Sam and Teal'c if anything they've seen looks Goa'uld in origin. Nothing in this room seems to indicate a Goa'uld presence. In fact, nothing in this room seems to indicate anybody's presence, for a very long time. When are Sam and Teal'c due back, anyway?"

Waiting a moment to be completely sure Daniel was finished with his soliloquy, Jack checked his watch and answered, "They should be checking in any time now. We can tell them to come on back. In the meantime, get some of this stuff on the walls on tape for later. If the translations turn up anything interesting we can always come back, but right now, doesn't look like there's gonna be any action here today. 'Bout time we had an uneventful mission. If we go now, we can get the debrief and medical over with and get back to my house in plenty of time for the game tonight!" He grinned from ear to ear. So I can be close to you, even if I know hockey isn't your favorite sport.

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, I almost forgot. I have a bet with Ferretti on that one. It would be nice to watch the game before I take his money." Forgot? Hah! I only made the bet so I could spend some alone-time with you.

The radio came to life. "Colonel? Come in." Sam's voice was as clear as if she were in the room.

"O'Neill here. What's up? You guys find anything important?" Say no, so we can all go home and I can spend the evening with Daniel!

"Nope. Not a thing. We got some great digital images; the scenery is beautiful." The smile showed in the major's voice, "I think I'll ask General Hammond if I can come back for a vacation."

"Okay, great. Good work, Carter. See you back here in a few. Over and out." Jack replaced the microphone in its holster. "Hey, Danny, you almost done taking pictures?"

"Almost. Just a couple more," Daniel answered. Just enough to translate but not enough to keep us here any longer. Get back, get debriefed, go to Jack's, get debriefed again...I wish. Wonder if I will ever have the courage to tell him how I feel?

Major Carter and Teal'c walked back in the room. "Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c sounded deadly serious, but his teammates had learned to read the Jaffa well and knew his tone was not a sign of alarm. "We have completed our survey. There appears to be no evidence of a Goa'uld presence here."

Carter agreed, "Nothing we saw looks even remotely Goa'uld in origin. What did you find, Daniel?"

Daniel summarized the translation for Teal'c and Sam, making sure to mention that he would be translating several of the other walls by using the pictures he had just taken.

Jack was ready to go. "Daniel, will you do the honors of dialing us home? I'm ready to blow this Popsicle stand."

Daniel looked at Teal'c (who had raised his eyebrow even higher than usual) and laughed, "It's a saying, Teal'c. It means, ah, that you're getting sick of where you are and are more than ready to go."

Teal'c returned his facial expression to normal. "I will take your word for it, DanielJackson."

Daniel entered in the seven symbols and the wormhole burst out of the ring. Jack activated the GDO and the team walked through behind the MALP. When they entered the gateroom, General Hammond was waiting for them. "Short trip. You didn't turn up anything of interest, I take it." The members of the team all shook their heads. "All right then, go get checked out. Debriefing in an hour. Dismissed."

\--------------------------------

Jack thought the debriefing was painfully long just to report the uneventful hour and a half mission. For crying out loud, Hammond, you should have just gone with us. Or maybe we should reenact the whole thing?

He turned his attention to surreptitiously watching Daniel out of the corner of his eye. It was becoming difficult to keep from drumming his fingers on the conference table. He watched Daniel (who was doing most of the talking) gesturing with his hands as he explained the translation to the General. Wonder what it would feel like to have those hands on my...

Sensing the debriefing had conveyed as much information as was possible, Hammond spoke next. "Fine job, SG-1. You have four days' stand down. Dismissed."

Jack jerked upright at the sound of the word 'dismissed.' He gave a silent cheer and stood up and called out to his teammate who had already left the room, "Hey Daniel. Meet me in my office in ten minutes, and we'll go?" I don't even want to wait that long.

"Ah, can we make it fifteen? I have to drop some stuff off in my office," the younger man replied. Need a few minutes to think first. If the time seems right, I have got to tell him something soon. I feel like I'll burst if I don't. What will I say, what can I say to him? I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Argh. Scared of rejection, don't want to lose him. Crap. Guess I have no choice but to see how things go.

"Sure, no problem. See you then." Jack wondered to himself why five minutes seemed to make such a big difference.

Daniel took his time walking back to his office, his mind working in overdrive on the way. He could hardly stand not to tell the colonel his true feelings, but what would happen if he did? He'd probably end up with a black eye - or worse. Entering his office, he dropped the large pack he had carried off-world. He looked around to see if there was anything he needed to take to Jack's with him. He dropped into his desk chair and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He had been living with these feelings for his team leader for a long time, but there was something about today. Today they seemed much...stronger, more intense somehow. He had the strangest feeling this would be the day Jack learned the truth, one way or the other. All he could do was hope it wouldn't be the end of a great friendship, or something equally meaningful to him - his membership in the elite club known as SG-1.

Good thing Jack always keeps a lot of beer and stuff around for sports games. He'll know something is up if he sees me this nervous.

Daniel left his office, forcing himself to think of anything but Jack, trying to relax. When he reached Jack's office in record time he realized he was walking too fast to be considered calm. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ready, Jack?"

Jack closed the file he had been reviewing. "Yep, let's go watch the Avs kick some ass." He collected his wallet and keys from his desk, and stood. "Outta here!"

\--------------------------------

The drive down the mountain was quiet, each man sorting his thoughts. Jack looked at his watch conspicuously. "Oh good, looks like if we order the pizza when we get home, it should be right on time for the game." When we get home. I like the sound of that.

Daniel answered, "Great. You still have some of that 'Hard Lemonade' you keep raving about? I'd like to try some." Gonna need it.

"Yeah, it's my current favorite so I have plenty. It'll be good with the pizza too," the older man explained.

When they arrived at Jack's house a few minutes later, the colonel was ready for some serious R & R. He hung his jacket in the closet and went upstairs to change. In a moment he came down and headed directly to the kitchen. "Hey Danny, you want one of those lemonades, or should I make coffee first?"

"Thanks, the lemonade will be fine," the archaeologist replied. Daniel admired the close fit of the t-shirt and jeans O'Neill had selected. He had never seen the colonel in forest green; the color suited him nicely.

Jack handed Daniel the drink and picked up the phone. While calling in the order, he grabbed the remote and switched the TV on to the pre-game show. He joined Daniel on the sofa. "So, what do you think? You never taste the alcohol!" He made a gesture to the bottle in the younger man's hand.

"You're right Jack, this is good stuff!" Daniel smiled broadly, his blue eyes gleaming.

Uninterested in the pre-game show and unsure what else to say, Jack laughed, "I thought we were never getting out of that debriefing today, huh? I wanted to ask Hammond if we should just reenact the entire mission!"

Daniel snickered, "Yeah, I had used up as many different ways as I could think of to say, 'nothing really important happened.' Hey, wait a minute, Jack, we never said anything about the lamp to anyone in the meeting. Do you think that was wise?"

Jack took a long swig of his drink, mulling over a reply. "Yeah, you know, I thought about that. Mentioning what I personally believe to be nothing more than a trick of the light seemed to me like opening up a big can of worms for nothing. This one just didn't seem important enough to mention. Plus, Hammond would've had us in the infirmary for days!" And I had to get home, had to bring you home...

"You're probably right," Daniel responded, "I'm with you; I like the idea of coming back from a mission and not have something unusual happen to one of us for a change."

The colonel sighed. "Isn't that the truth!" He took another draw of the beverage, finishing it. He noticed Daniel's bottle was nearly empty as well. "Another lemonade?"

Daniel seemed surprised that his drink was nearly gone. "Sure, thanks." Maybe I should slow down a little - don't want to get drunk. He sipped more slowly this time, and turned his attention to the television.

The two friends sat in silence watching the game for a few minutes until the doorbell rang. O'Neill paid for the pizza and set it on the coffee table. He made a silly, sweeping gesture, saying, "Dinner is served."

Daniel grinned and helped himself. Jack went to the kitchen for napkins and more lemonades. "Have another, Daniel. Bottoms up!" The colonel finished his second and started on his third bottle. He was focused entirely on the hockey game, dinner and his drink. Daniel took the opportunity to do a little Jack-watching. He sipped at his drink and observed the older man's every movement. The archaeologist made a decision, turning his attention to the game and, more importantly, to the alcohol. If he got tipsy enough to make his confession, maybe, just maybe, Jack would also be inebriated and would take the news well.

At the next commercial break, Daniel went to the kitchen for the next round of drinks. This 'hard lemonade' was definitely having the desired effect on him - he could feel his bravado increasing by the minute. He hoped Jack was experiencing similar effects.

O'Neill was truly enjoying himself. He was mildly intoxicated, the pizza was delicious, the game was exciting and his best friend was here. He was glad Daniel seemed to have gotten into the game, although he knew the younger man was far from the world's biggest hockey fan. Looking at the television set, Jack leaned forward to get more pizza. His hand touched Daniel's as they both reached for the same slice.

Time seemed to slow at that moment; the air felt heavy somehow, like in the chamber during their earlier mission. Jack turned to face Daniel, who was already gazing at the colonel with sparks in his eyes. He stared into the blue eyes, mesmerized. Suddenly there was nothing else in the room, in his world, but Daniel. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned forward and captured the archaeologist's lips with his own.

Daniel panicked for a split second, temporarily unsure of his ability to comprehend what was happening. But he was lost in the moment too: He had dreamt of this for as long as he could remember. If he was dreaming now, he didn't want to waste what might be his only chance. He brought his mouth back to Jack's in a sweet kiss, just enough to taste lemon on the parted lips. Sensing no hesitation, he kissed Jack again, deeper and longer this time than a moment ago.

Jack shifted a little, turning more toward Daniel; easing the discomfort in his pants. He licked the archaeologist's lips, then dove into the open mouth with all he was worth. He had waited for this too long to delay another second. He plundered Daniel's mouth with his tongue, not wanting to miss a single surface.

Yes, you are MY Spacemonkey. At least you will be in a very few minutes when your world has been thoroughly rocked.

Daniel adjusted his angle on the sofa as well, his hands now in the colonel's hair, pulling the older man's head closer to his own, refusing to allow the contact to be broken. He climbed onto Jack's lap, straddling him, raining teasing kisses along Jack's jaw and ear. Daniel felt his arousal echoed in the hardness below him.

"Daniel." Jack breathed in a husky voice.

"Jack." Daniel whispered, his need evident.

"Is this what you want, Daniel?"

"I've never wanted anything more. Is this what you want, Jack?" Daniel purred, blue eyes smoldering into the colonel's gaze.

"Oh, hell yes." Jack made his enthusiasm clear by thrusting his hips up at Daniel, indicating the size of his erection. "Mmmm, Dannyboy, that is one filthy smile. I'll wipe that grin off your face," Jack leered, pulling Daniel's shirt untucked from his pants.

And that's not all I'll be wiping off your face, either.

Daniel let Jack remove his t-shirt and leaned into another searing kiss. Jack's hands were roaming Daniel's chest, teasing the nipples hard. Daniel moaned in approval. Jack liked the younger man's responsiveness, oh yes, he liked it very much. He was doing this to Daniel, evoking in him the passion he had seen displayed over the years for things mostly long dead. Jack wanted to make sure Daniel didn't forget to appreciate the living.

Daniel's hands were at Jack's waistband, loosening the belt, tugging on the shirt. He needed the skin contact, craved it. He pulled Jack's shirt over the greying head and tossed it aside. He kissed Jack once more, trailing his lips and tongue down the colonel's neck, down to the shoulder, down, finally latching his mouth on the tiny nipple. He etched the scent and flavor of Jack's skin in his memory. Jack wound his hands in Daniel's short brown hair, kissing the top of his head. With his fingers he traced abstract patterns on Daniel's neck and shoulders. The skin felt as smooth under his hands as he had imagined it would, during months of fantasizing during the communal showers at the SGC.

Jack gently pulled Daniel's head away from his chest. "I have a bed, you know." His voice was silky and seductive. When Daniel nodded, Jack carefully pushed the younger man off his lap. He stood up, facing the archaeologist, and through the fabric of Daniel's BDUs, caressed the erection he knew he had inspired. Daniel wrapped his arms around his team leader, turning his face up for a kiss. Jack's free hand wound around Daniel's waist and pulled the two of them even more tightly together. Driven by his need to possess this beautiful man, Jack commanded, "Daniel. Bedroom."

Daniel was all too happy to comply. When they reached the bedroom he grabbed Jack again, kissing him, licking his earlobe, while he removed his pants, briefs and shoes. He shoved Jack onto the bed and climbed up the well-muscled body. He licked circles around each nipple and began blazing a trail of light kisses back down, toward the top of Jack's jeans. Rubbing at the stiffness below the material, Daniel's slim, deft fingers began freeing the trapped shaft from its denim and metal cage.

In the blink of an eye the jeans were sliding off the colonel's hips and legs. To Daniel's delight, the colonel had decided to go 'commando' when he changed earlier.

Hmm, Jack, what did you have in mind when you changed clothes?

He wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and looked into the depths of the brown eyes. Daniel saw those eyes plead with him to be touched. He pumped his lover slowly at first, his other hand idly tracing circles around the older man's nipples. Jack's eyes rolled back, his lips parted, and he moaned with lust.

Ohhh, Danny, what you do to me.

Daniel held Jack's manhood in one hand, smearing an errant drop of precum around the head with one finger. He maintained close eye contact with the colonel as he sucked the finger into his mouth.

I had no idea what a little pricktease you are, Danny. I'm about to explode just watching you do that.

The archaeologist licked up the length of the older man's cock, finally taking the member inside his mouth completely. "Ahhh, yeah, Danny, DAMN, yeah, that is good," Jack writhed under Daniel's ministrations. His head bobbed slowly up and down, teasing the colonel. He breathed the musky scent of Jack's desire, wanting to savor this moment, these sensations.

Jack babbled, "Daniel. Oh. God. Yes. Oh, yeah. I'm gonna come for you, oh YEAH, take it, baby..." Eyes seething with lust, Daniel smiled at Jack, driving his lover over the edge with his lips and tongue. Daniel felt the head of Jack's shaft thicken and harden as Jack's eyes clamped shut. Jack whimpered once, softly, and he forced himself to open his eyes to watch Daniel take his load.

"DAN-IEL!" Jack screamed, exploding like a volcano into Daniel's hungry mouth. "Oh. God. Daniel." Quieter this time. "Danny." He twisted his fingers in the younger man's hair. Daniel released the delight from his mouth, smiling up at the colonel. A few pearly drops remained on Daniel's chin, and Jack reached up to dab them from the smooth skin. The archaeologist took the fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.

Kissing a trail upward as he climbed on top of the colonel again, Daniel ground his cock into the torso beneath him. He kissed Jack, lips swollen from his assault on the older man. Jack was incredulous and teased Daniel breathlessly, "I had no idea you had such a wide range of talents, Doctor."

"Oh, I've got a few surprises yet. Just wait; I want you coming back for more," Daniel explained, rolling on his side, head on Jack's shoulder. Jack's arm wrapped around him.

O'Neill caught his breath. He chortled, "I dunno, Danny, you might kill me!"

Never in a million years. I finally caught my colonel; I want you alive.

Jack's free hand was mapping his lover's body. When it reached Daniel's erection, he whispered, "What's this, baby? Is this for me?" He turned his head and captured the younger man's mouth with his own.

Moaning, Daniel nodded. He rocked into Jack's hand, which now clasped him tightly. The kiss intensified, taking on a life of its own. The two men again grew drunk on each other's desire. "Ohhh, Danny, Spacemonkey. What you do to me." Jack kept grasping at Daniel, needing to return the pleasure he had just been given. He kissed Daniel's jaw, down his neck, into the hollow at the shoulder.

Yep. Salty sunlight. Exactly what I thought. Oh, you are in for it, Daniel.

Daniel's gasps were quickly increasing in both frequency and volume. "Jack," he breathed, "I want you. Inside me."

Jack sobered quickly. "Are you sure? I mean, have you ever?"

"Have you?" Daniel challenged.

"I suppose I'll have to tell you about some of my checkered past soon. At least, the parts that aren't classified. Yes. Daniel, I have. You?" He kissed Daniel gently, reassuringly.

"Let's just say my college roommate and I did some experimentation," Daniel smiled seductively. "All in the interest of science, you know." Daniel's thrusts into the colonel's side became harder, faster. Jack's arousal was becoming stiffly evident again.

Jack laughed playfully, "I knew there was some reason scientists made me nervous." In one quick motion he rolled over so now Daniel was under, so ready for Jack to take him.

"God, Jack, I need you, I need this, need you to fuck me. Please."

Daniel's breath caught as the hand between his legs softly rolled his balls. Jack kissed him hungrily, wanting to possess Daniel as much as Daniel wanted to be possessed.

"Yes, of course, I will. I want to fuck you. I will fuck you. Until you beg me to stop." Jack reached into the drawer in the headboard and brought out a small bottle of lubricant. He dribbled some onto his hand and smeared it into Daniel's cleft. The younger man responded by spreading his legs wide. Jack entered his lover with a practiced finger, immediately reaching for the button that he knew would drive Daniel out of his mind.

Daniel's back arched when Jack's finger smoothed against the sensitive gland. He whimpered and rotated his hips, begging his lover. O'Neill trickled more of the clear gel onto his slowly pistoning finger. The slickness excited Daniel, made him feel like a slut. He liked that. Very much. Jack sensed Daniel's desire to increase the pressure and lubricated a second finger, which he slowly slipped inside the younger man's body.

needyoutofuckmenowpleaseohpleasefuckmehavetofeelyourcockinsideme

"You like that?" Jack teased.

"Please, Jack. I need it. I need you NOW, please fuck me." Daniel's voice was barely audible, but his lover knew. Jack knew what Daniel needed, that he needed it now. He slicked his erection with more lubricant and dropped the bottle.

Jack pressed the head of his cock insistently against the entrance to his lover's body. "Let me in, baby, yeah, gonna fuck you, so good." Daniel willed his muscles to relax more, to let Jack fill his body. Jack inched in, not wanting to hurt his lover. When his cock was embedded in Daniel, he waited a moment for the younger man to acclimate to the sensation.

"Ja-ack," Daniel begged, "please?" Love you, need this, need you, so much, please don't stop now.

O'Neill eased his way out and back in. Slowly increasing his tempo, he leaned down to kiss the still-swollen lips one last time before he claimed Daniel as his, once and for all. "Oh, FUCK yeah, Danny. You are so fucking hot." He slammed into the tight hole with deep, fast strokes that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up for long. "Danny. Touch yourself for me. I want to watch you jack off while I fuck you."

So you like it dirty, colonel? I'll show you dirty.

Daniel stared at Jack, further seducing him with his eyes. He licked the palm of his hand and took his time wrapping it around his aching cock. He stroked himself slowly, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Jack. He was speaking gibberish; however, Jack was able to recognize "god," "yes" and his own name among the moaning and whimpering. He declared a personal victory at having reduced his linguist lover to monosyllables.

By this time, Daniel was pumping his cock furiously, teetering on the brink of orgasm. Jack was ready to detonate. "Come for me Danny, make me come, inside you."

Daniel writhed on the bed, unsure of how Jack managed to stay inside him. He gripped his cock even tighter, a few jagged strokes and screamed Jack's name as his semen spattered on his hand, belly and chest. He quickly ran a finger through the pearly syrup and fed it to Jack, tracing the lips with his finger.

It was too much for the colonel. The spasms in Daniel's body, along with the visual stimulation of watching his lover come, were enough to drive him over the edge. Tasting the essence of Daniel, having it fed to him, made him see stars. There was nothing he could do. He slammed into Daniel one more time and cried out his name as he spilled into his lover.

Blinded by the sheer force of his orgasm, the blood draining out of his head, he lost the strength in his arms and collapsed onto Daniel, where he lay helpless struggling to catch his breath.

"Oh, god, Jack." was all Daniel could manage as he recovered from the most intense sex he'd ever experienced. Jack rolled over next to him, and Daniel snuggled his head on the colonel's chest.

"Jack, that was unbelievable." Daniel placed several light kisses on his lover's jaw.

O'Neill stroked Daniel's back idly and kissed his forehead. "Wow, Daniel. Like I said, I had no idea you were so...talented. I've been fantasizing about what it would be like to be with you, but I...just...damn!"

"Fantasized? About me? For how long?" Daniel marveled.

Jack sighed deeply. "I don't know, Daniel. I can hardly remember not fantasizing about you. A year and a half, maybe more? Ya ever wonder why you always wake up to my face, in the infirmary? It's not just because I'm 'such a caring team leader.' It's because I can't stand to see you hurt, and I need to know you will be all right."

Daniel was surprised to hear Jack talking about so much 'meaning of life stuff' - he knew people like the colonel had a lot of trouble expressing their emotions with words. "You know I've wanted you. You may not have realized it but deep down, I know you knew. You have saved my life so many times I've lost count. It was you who defended me in this project, supported my position on the team when some of the military types would have rather given me a blanket party. You've been my best friend, and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not the type that makes a lot of friends. Somewhere along the way I started wanting more, but was afraid you'd give me that blanket party yourself if I told you. I thought being your best friend was going to be the only way I could show you how I feel, even though I wanted more."

"Well, Daniel, as you can see, the feeling is mutual. Unfortunately I have rules and regulations that sometimes limit my choices. I've been trying to figure out for a while if there was some way to let you know without compromising my position at the SGC or my friendship with you."

"How is...this...going to affect your career, Jack? I know the Air Force has been your whole life," Daniel worried.

"It won't, Daniel. Remember the policy, 'Don't ask, don't tell.' They won't ask, we won't tell. I don't want to worry about that right now, Daniel. I want to worry about the next four days of stand down time that we have." Jack kissed his lover's forehead and hugged him close.

Daniel pulled away a little. "So this is not just a one-night thing." It was not a question.

Jack stared at the ceiling, the window, for what seemed like an hour. "No," he whispered.

"So what do we do now?" Daniel asked.

Jack nuzzled Daniel's head. "We sleep, Danny. We go to sleep. Tomorrow we can figure out what to do next."

"Okay." Daniel snuggled into Jack's chest and fell asleep to the sound of his lover's heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

When Daniel awoke he didn't open his eyes, hoping to just fall asleep again. He tried to turn over, startled to discover he couldn't move. Panic set in. He kept himself perfectly still and willed himself to open his eyes. When he did, it took a moment before he realized where he was.

Oh my god, it wasn't a dream.

Sunlight streamed in through a small gap in the curtains. Daniel looked over at the clock and was surprised that it was after 10 am. He smiled, recalling the activities which had caused him exhaustion enough to sleep so long. He shifted a little, causing his bedmate to move the arm and leg that were trapping him in place. When his lover was settled on his back and sleeping again, Daniel turned over, snuggled into Jack O'Neill's chest and dozed off.

About half an hour later, Jack woke up to a tickle in his nose. He reached up to rub the itch and found himself with a handful of Daniel Jackson's hair. He smoothed the hair away from his face and kissed the top of the tawny head. Jack was secretly thrilled that Daniel trusted him enough to sleep on his chest. Having Daniel this close made Jack feel good about himself; he'd done some things in his past that he was far from proud of. Somehow Daniel made it all right; validated him. He replayed the events of the previous evening, trying to determine how he had been lucky enough to have his fantasy turn to reality.

I can't believe he's actually here with me. I thought after Sara I'd be alone the rest of my life. Maybe not...I knew I wanted Daniel, but I didn't realize how much I love him. Last night, he seemed to feel the same way, interested in more than a one-night stand. I hope he's still interested - I don't want to have to live without him, now. I don't know if I can.

Jack began lightly rubbing Daniel's back to wake him gently, wanting to gauge Daniel' initial reaction to the new aspect of their relationship. Daniel stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at Jack's face and smiled warmly, without hesitation.

"Hi Jack," Daniel whispered.

"Hi yourself," Jack replied, a smile dancing in his eyes. "How ya doing?"

Daniel stretched a little, yawning, "Just fine. Quite well, actually."

Jack's brow knitted as he asked, "You okay with...everything?"

"Much better than okay," Daniel replied.

The colonel gave a silent cheer and visibly relaxed. "Good," he whispered, kissing Daniel's forehead. He pulled Daniel closer to him, wrapping both arms around his lover and embracing him tightly. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm glad this didn't happen just because we were both drunk."

"I've wanted something like this to happen for a long time, Jack," Daniel informed him. "I didn't think there was any way that you'd ever be interested in me."

"Not interested in you? Half the base is interested in you!" Jack laughed, kissing Daniel's forehead again.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I don't notice that sort of thing."

"Yeah, you're too busy looking at me!" Jack teased. "It's not like I haven't noticed, after all."

Daniel's cheeks colored a little. "So what really happened last night, Jack?" he wondered aloud, "As many times as we've watched hockey here, why last night?"

"I don't know, Danny," Jack replied seriously. "I'm not sure what came over me. One minute our hands touched, and the next, I couldn't keep my hands off you. I had to do something. I had to kiss you. I don't know why. It just seemed so - right."

Daniel chuckled, "If you hadn't kissed me right then, I would have kissed you, you know. I mean, I've wanted you for so long, but I'd gotten used to it. I learned to repress my feelings. But yesterday after we got back, I had made up my mind. I was going to tell you how I feel about you, damn the consequences."

Jack's eyebrow soared. "Oh? And what were you going to tell me?"

"Jack..." Daniel sighed, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious.

Jack started to pull away. "You don't trust me."

"It's not that!" Daniel propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Jack. He stroked his lover's chest gently, a request not to turn away. "It's just that...I..."

Jack suddenly knew what Daniel was trying to tell him. Now that it had come to 'confession time,' he understood Daniel's hesitation.

Here it comes. Well, Dannyboy, looks like I'll have to surprise you and say it first. Otherwise we might be here all day.

"You don't know if I feel the same way about you," Jack finished Daniel's thought. When Daniel nodded, Jack closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

Daniel panicked all over again, completely unsure how to read Jack's expression.

Oh god, Jack doesn't want me. I was just a one night stand, after all.

Jack's eyes opened, and he looked at Daniel meaningfully. "Daniel."

Daniel replied, "Jack?" His face reflected every ounce of dread he was feeling.

A smile softened Jack's eyes, but that was as far as he would let it go. Let the boy sweat for just a second. If he wasn't worth sweating over, it wouldn't be worth it anyway. He reached up and caressed Daniel's cheek with the back of his hand. The younger man seemed to relax at the touch, even if only a little.

Jack started the windup. "Daniel, I've been doing a lot of thinking this morning." Daniel stiffened again, his eyes wide. Jack felt a little remorse for torturing the younger man. He hoped Daniel would punish him properly for his cruelty. "And I don't want to lie to you, haven't ever lied to you except that godawful thing with Maybourne. Didn't want to lie to you then..."

"What are you trying to say, Jack?" Daniel hissed, collapsing on the bed. He lay on his back, an arm draped over his eyes.

And now, the pitch. Jack sat up and gently peeled the arm away from Daniel's face. He placed his hand over Daniel's. "Look at me, Daniel." The archeologist complied almost immediately, something in Jack's tone commanding his attention. What he saw astonished him - there was only one way he knew to interpret the way Jack was looking at him. His heart flew from the pit of his stomach and soared into his throat.

Slowly, enunciating each word carefully, Jack pronounced, "I love you, Daniel Jackson." He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. "It took me a long time to figure it out. Haven't been too interested in caring about anybody since, well, you know. This morning I realized my defenses had been breached and you were already inside, right there, waiting for me to catch up."

Daniel was speechless, his mouth agape. Jack smiled, dipping his head down to catch Daniel's mouth. He kissed his lover sweetly, gently.

I'm right here with you, Danny. Time for you to catch up to me for a change!

"Now what was it you were going to tell me, again?" Jack grinned.

Daniel stammered, "I...you...Jack!" He took a long breath. "Jack, I love you too. I expect this doesn't come as much of a surprise."

"Nope. Not after last night - the things you said, the things you did..." Jack smiled at the memory, unconsciously licking his lips. "I didn't want to tell you last night, we were both drunk and tired. I wanted to tell you I love you, in the stone cold sober light of day."

Daniel was much more relaxed now. "I can hardly believe this is happening, that it's real. I don't know how long I've tried to convince myself you would never be attracted to me, and now, this is like a dream come..." Daniel cut his sentence short and sat up quickly. "Oh my god, Jack, the lamp."

Jack sat up and looked at the nightstand, puzzled, then back at Daniel. Just as suddenly, realization dawned. His eyes grew wide, then narrowed. "You think that lamp had something to do with this?" He gestured to their naked bodies, half-covered by the sheets.

"I don't know, Jack. It would explain a lot of things. We both saw something happen to that lamp. The inscription talked about being careful what you wish for. Did you make a wish?"

"Did you?" Jack demanded.

Daniel's blushed furiously as he admitted, "I did."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What did you wish?"

"I asked you first, Jack." Daniel hesitated.

"Okay, I wished that 'don't ask, don't tell' didn't apply to me. How many times have I, have we, saved the planet, for crying out loud? I thought, if not for that stupid rule, I would have said something to you a long time ago. Now. What did you wish, Daniel?" Jack wasn't going to let this one go, and it was obvious.

Daniel sighed. "I actually made several related wishes: That you felt the same way about me that I feel about you."

"Check." Jack quipped.

"That you and I could talk about it, not just internalize how we feel, not make it one of our dark little secrets..."

"Check."

"That we would be together."

"Definitely starting to look that way, Dannyboy." Jack sat there with a wide, impish grin.

"And that our friends and colleagues would be understanding and supportive of our relationship."

"Dunno about that one, Spacemonkey. I mean, there are certain people who I think ought to know about us, just in case; but because of that damn rule, no way can we just post invitations to our debutante party on the bulletin board in the commissary." Jack kissed Daniel's forehead. "Although...if my wish came true... Aw, crap, Daniel, I don't know. I don't even know if the lamp granted us wishes at all."

Jack sighed. "You realize this means we have to go back to that planet."

Daniel had the look he got when his mind was working a mile a minute. "Wait. Don't you think it would make more sense for me to do some more of the translation from the pictures I took? They're still in Rothman's stack of things to do - I know he hasn't started working on it yet; the meeting isn't until next week. If we make a quick trip back to base today, I could bring back the images, or email them to myself or something. We can come back, I'll work on it here, and then we can enjoy our stand-down time. Besides, how are we going to explain why we need to go back? 'Oh hi, General Hammond, how's it going? Yeah, Jack and I finally had sex and we think it's because of something back on P2X-117. Do you mind if we go back there so we can figure out what took us so long? Great, thanks!'

Jack winced. "I thought I would never say this, Daniel, but I'm actually disappointed I can't help you with the translation. Don't get me wrong, I am very glad things have turned out the way they did, and I don't want it to change. But now I'm concerned that we might have been infected with something back there." He growled and ran his hand through his close-cropped hair.

"But Janet checked us out, cleared us..." Daniel argued.

"Hate to bring this up, pal, but she cleared us when you had Machello's bug in your ear too. Sorry, there are just too many things we don't know to check for yet. You're right though - we can't just go running to the General about needing to go back. Not yet, anyway. Dammit, I really wanted to stay here all day. With you." Jack caressed Daniel's cheek.

Daniel nuzzled into Jack's hand, kissed the palm, captured one of the fingers in his mouth. Keeping his eyes fixed on Jack's, Daniel sucked the finger to the base. He slowly pulled away, leaving a moist trail with his tongue.

Placing their hands on his thigh, he peered through his eyelashes at Jack. "We don't have to go to the base right now, you know. We just woke up, after all."

Jack grinned conspiratorially. "And if we are infected with something, surely we both have it, so there's not much risk of infecting each other..."

"Yeah, probably not." Daniel agreed. He picked up Jack's hand again and sucked one finger, then the next. When he was finished, he kissed the palm, deciding at the last moment to lick it as well. He leaned forward and slid his hands behind Jack's head, pulling his lover closer for a kiss.

There was none of the urgency of the previous evening's activities. This time was going to be all about love. Daniel kissed Jack gently, possessively. His hands journeyed along the colonel's shoulders, his chest. Both thumbs rolled over Jack's nipples, eliciting a sensual moan. Daniel glanced down to see the reaction he had caused. He was very pleased to see Jack's now-weeping erection.

"Oh, Danny, yeah," Jack whispered. "Touch me."

Daniel leaned back a little and took in the view. He stroked the underside of Jack's cock with the slightest touch of his fingertips. He was rewarded with a quiet whimper. Leaning down, he licked out at one of Jack's nipples, rubbing at the other with his thumb. His other hand stroked Jack again with the feather touch. Jack shuddered.

"Daniel, I want you."

"No, Jack. I want you." Daniel kissed Jack, carefully pushing him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, never breaking the kiss.

Daniel reached for the bottle of lubricant and poured a generous amount onto his fingertips. He rubbed it between both hands to warm it, then his knees gently coaxed Jack's legs apart. He smoothed the gel around the opening with one hand, while the fingers of his other hand slowly wrapped around Jack's cock.

He observed Jack very carefully, wanting to record every moment, every sensation, in his memory. He watched as Jack spread his legs farther apart to let him get closer. He saw Jack's head twisting back and forth on the pillow, Jack's hands gripping and releasing the sheets. Everything seemed as if it were in slow motion as his slicked finger entered his lover. He heard the needy sounds Jack made as he moved his finger in and out slowly, matching the rhythm to the strokes his other hand was inflicting on Jack's cock.

Daniel had rarely been so fascinated in all his life. Aware that in his fields of expertise he was unmatched, he rarely allowed this knowledge to feed his ego. He never considered himself to be much of a sexual connoisseur, usually preferring the cranial to the carnal. But suddenly finding himself with the ability to reduce a Special Ops trained Air Force Colonel to a trembling mass of need begging for him and him alone, was simply transcendent.

And Daniel very quickly realized that wielding this power was the ultimate turn-on. He wanted more. This newfound desire for sexual power coursed through his veins. Time to add another degree to his name. In that moment Daniel decided that he would immediately begin an extensive research project that included only one subject: having as much sex with Jack as was humanly possible.

Jack was thrumming beneath him, pressing himself onto his finger impatiently. Daniel responded by adding a second finger, continuing the massage. Jack arched toward him yet again, seeking more. Needing more. Daniel kept the stimulation slow while he inserted a third finger. He wanted to ensure he would not hurt his lover, stretching Jack carefully.

Jack implored, "Danny, please? I want you, now, need you."

A wicked smile slowly spread from one corner of Daniel's mouth to the other. He knew Jack was already nearing the edge, listened to the quick puffs of breath Jack was taking, trying to maintain control. "Okay, Jack, if you're sure."

"OhgodDanny, now, pleasenow." Jack forced himself to slow his breathing.

Daniel carefully removed his fingers, heard Jack's whimper at the loss. He trickled more lubricant onto his own cock, a little more at Jack's entrance. He positioned himself and eased slowly into his love for the very first time. The sensation almost overwhelmed him, his 'research project' all but forgotten.

"Jack..." he cried, easing himself out unhurriedly. He established a slow, smooth, deep rhythm, intended to stoke as much passion as lust. His own emotions threatened to drown him, but he was able to pull back a little, back into observation mode. It was nearly impossible to process all the stimulus he was receiving, and after a few short moments, he found himself lost in it, succumbing to the sensations filling his entire being.

He lay down completely on Jack, kissing him feverishly, needing as much of his body in contact with Jack's as he could manage. He wanted to climb inside Jack, for surely this was where he belonged.

Daniel felt his orgasm fast approaching, and began kissing the colonel more and more deeply. He chanted, "I love you, Jack, I love you," in perfect time with each thrust.

The friction between their two bodies, paired with the internal stimulation, was too much for Jack. He wrapped his legs around Daniel, screaming, "Oh, god, oh, god, Daniel, DANIEL!"

Daniel felt Jack's body spasming around him, felt Jack's cock pulsating between them, then a warm trickle on his belly. The feeling sent him over the edge; his own release was only seconds after Jack's. He came, wailing, "I love you," and his seed pumped into his lover with the force of a volcano.

A deluge of emotion poured out of Daniel along with his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Jack, breathless pants quickly turning to sobs.

Jack had recovered quickly enough to realize what was happening and pulled Daniel even closer to him. He murmured soothing sounds, kissing Daniel's brow.

"Daniel, I love you. I love you so much," Jack whispered, knowing this was all Daniel needed.

When he finally relaxed, Jack didn't loosen his hold. Daniel was extremely grateful that Jack knew why he cried, wouldn't let go. Together they lay entwined, sweaty and beautifully sticky. A perfect fit.

Exhausted physically and emotionally, Daniel dozed off, still inside Jack. After a little while, Jack fell asleep to the sound of Daniel's breath.

An hour or so later, Daniel awoke as he rolled over. Jack, suddenly aware of the lack of warmth and heat on top of him, also opened his eyes. Inexplicably bereft, Jack was surprised at how quickly he'd become accustomed to Daniel's presence.

"Come back here," Jack requested.

Daniel happily snuggled back into Jack's arms. "So now what? I guess we should get out of bed and do practical things like eat and go to the base." He groaned at the thought.

"Okay, here's the plan as I see it. There aren't any teams off-world, so Hammond shouldn't be on base today. It's Thursday, so Janet should be there." Jack said.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Janet?"

"Daniel, we're going to have to tell her. She's gonna figure it out soon enough anyway. She's seen more of me naked, I think, than even my dear old mother ever did." He punctuated that with a chuckle. "We've got to get her to examine us again, to double-check and make sure we haven't been infected with something from that lamp. If nothing else, we can rely on the doctor-patient privilege thing to get her to keep our secret. Truth is, we need somebody's help right now, and I think she's our best option. I'm open to suggestions, if you can think of a different way to handle this."

"No, you're right. If there is any risk of infecting anyone else, if in fact we have contracted something, we need to see her first. Then we can work on the translation. So. I guess we should get showered and go." Daniel made a face, then grinned and kissed Jack.

Jack hugged Daniel to him, kissed him soundly. "Yep. Sounds like a plan. Let's get going. Come on, I'll wash your back," Jack leered.

"Jack! Don't you ever get enough?" Daniel cajoled.

"Not of you, Daniel. Not of you."

Daniel laughed, teasingly licked the tip of Jack's nose and raced for the bathroom. Jack paused momentarily to enjoy the view before setting off after his young lover.

By the time he got there, Daniel was already in the shower, deliciously slick with soap. Jack knew he was in trouble. He couldn't keep his hands off the archaeologist, a fact Daniel had already figured out. The younger man seductively lathered himself up, his blue eyes dilated with desire. Jack gently gathered Daniel in his arms and kissed him. His hands traveled down the length of Daniel's back until they came to rest on his pert ass. Jack resisted the urge to clutch Daniel's ass, instead cupping it gently.

He kissed a trail down Daniel's neck, down his chest, to his belly. He licked water out of Daniel's navel, reveling in the taste of soap and sweat. He rimmed the belly button with his tongue, Daniel's muscles quivering in reaction. Jack smiled against the younger man's abdomen and ran his tongue even lower. He captured Daniel's cock with his mouth and swallowed it to the base. Daniel moaned a low, deep moan and grabbed the towel bar to keep his balance.

"Jack..." Daniel breathed.

Jack licked up the underside of Daniel's cock and finally let go. "Let me..."

Daniel nodded and braced himself for the impending onslaught of pleasure. Jack kissed up and down Daniel's length, gripping his thighs. He watched the water run down his lover in rivulets as he busied himself with licking and sucking.

Kneeling at the altar that is Daniel was one of Jack's longtime goals. He loved this man so much that even a hard tile shower floor on his sometimes delicate knees wouldn't stop him. His own cock was engorged with need, the act of pleasuring Daniel making him instantaneously hard. He grabbed his cock and pumped it furiously, the self-induced pleasure fueling a more frantic pace for his mouthful.

Jack raised his eyes to watch his lover and saw how turned on Daniel was by the twin sensations of having his cock engulfed by his hungry mouth and watching Jack stroke his own aching member. Daniel gripped the towel bar even tighter, surrendering to the pleasure. Jack reveled in delight when Daniel's hips began undulating, driving his cock even deeper down Jack's throat.

He pumped his cock even harder, close to the edge. Daniel's moans were getting faster and louder by the second, his hips now rocking frenetically. Jack continued to fuck Daniel with his mouth, looking up to see him swoon with need. He held such power at this moment, glad he was already on his knees , feeling himself swoon. Daniel's eyes were fixed on him, broadcasting needy lust, inspiring Jack to increase the tempo even more.

There was no way for Daniel to resist this onslaught. He caught Jack's eyes again and mouthed, "I love you." Jack moaned his response into Daniel's groin, sending shock waves through the younger man. Daniel's eyes widened with pleasure and Jack felt the shaft harden even further in his mouth. They were both very close. Jack moaned again, low and long, the vibrations pushing Daniel over the edge.

He watched Daniel's eyes squeeze shut, heard his name echoing off the tile walls, tasted a mouthful of Daniel's very essence. His mouth still full, swallowing, Jack shot his own release at Daniel's feet. He scrupulously cleaned the last drops away, not allowing Daniel's seed to go down the drain. The now softening cock twitched at the extra stimulation and Jack knew he'd better get up if they ever wanted to make it out of the house. He lightly kissed Daniel's belly and rose carefully to his feet, wrapping his arms securely around Daniel's waist.

"I love you too, baby." Jack picked up the shampoo and began showering in earnest. "Let's go see what we can find out."

"Okay," Daniel replied, kissing Jack and relieving him of the shampoo.

\--------------------------------

Driving back to the SGC was a fairly uneventful affair, both men eating bagels and fruit in the car. Upon their arrival, Jack went directly to the infirmary while Daniel headed for his lab. Jack eyed passersby suspiciously, attempting to verify if his secret was detectable. He made it to the infirmary without incident. Entering the room, he spotted Dr. Fraiser immediately.

She looked at Jack quizzically and asked, "Colonel? I thought you were on stand-down?"

The colonel replied, "We are. I'd like to speak with you, in private, if you have a few minutes."

Her brows knitted even further. "Of course," she said, making a gesture toward her office.

They entered the office and Fraiser shut the door. "Have a seat, Colonel."

"'Thank you."

"So. What's on your mind?"

O'Neill sighed, his features expressionless. "Janet, we may have a problem."

The doctor looked a little shocked, unable to recall a time she had seen any of the SG teams when they were on stand-down. "What is it, Colonel?"

Jack ran a hand through his silvery hair, sending it in all directions. "I have to know I can rely on doctor-patient confidentiality."

The doctor's tone was soothing. "Always." She gave him a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Just hear me out, okay? I'm not sure what to make of this myself, but for now it's important this remains between us." Seeing her nod, he took a deep breath. "When we came back from P2X-117, I left something out of my field report. At the time, it seemed completely insignificant. But now I'm not so sure, and I wanted to come to you first."

Janet guessed, "You think you may have encountered something on that planet?"

Jack made a stopping gesture with his hand, trying to muster the courage to violate the 'don't ask, don't tell' rule to another Air Force officer. He knew she would be obligated to report what she heard. "Yesterday Daniel and I encountered an artifact that looked like the oil lamp in the old stories You know, Aladdin, I Dream of Jeannie stuff...Anyway, Daniel translated some of the inscriptions nearby, and he said it meant something about being careful what you wish for. Apparently harmless. But after we had both handled it, we thought we saw it glow for a split second. We joked around about genies, and just wrote it off to a trick of the light or something. We couldn't get it to happen again and neither of us were apparently injured."

"I'm not sure why you've come to me. Wouldn't something like this be more up Sam's alley? I'm sure she and Daniel would love to study it," Janet offered.

"Well, I'm getting to that. I don't know why, but I actually made a wish after I picked the thing up. Daniel did too, although I didn't know it at the time." Jack paused in his story again, clearly uncomfortable. "And last night, Daniel and I became lovers."

Janet's face remained blank, but Jack thought he saw a faint knowing twinkle in her eyes. "And you think the lamp has something to do with it."

Jack nodded. "I don't think it caused us to do anything we didn't already want to do. It may have amplified our, ah, impulses," he admitted, "But that's all. Bottom line is, Daniel and I wished for each other, without the other knowing about it. After what happened to Daniel with the, um, schizophrenia thing and all, I wanted to come to you first. I'd like it if you would run some more tests on us to make sure we haven't brought anything back that could affect anyone else."

"I understand your reluctance to say anything. Where is Daniel now?"

"He's in his lab working on translating some of the other inscriptions we found there, hoping to find a clue to help us explain all this." The colonel ran his hands through his hair again, still concerned about what the doctor's reaction might be.

Janet smiled at her friend. "Jack, you have nothing to worry about. I won't tell a soul. Both of you are feeling fine, otherwise?"

"Perfect." He smiled back, then looked very serious. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now why don't we run a few tests on you, then go see what Daniel has found. No one else has reported any similar symptoms since you returned. I'd like to believe there is no contagion, but we have to make sure. That'll mean blood work and a CAT scan, for starters."

Jack didn't even flinch. He knew better than to grumble about being in the infirmary this time. "Let's go," he sighed.

Doctor Fraiser prepped Jack for the CAT scan. "I'm going to call Daniel down here so we can get him started." She reassured her friend, "You've done this before, so you know what to expect. Won't take long."

"Okay. Thanks, Janet." Jack closed his eyes and tried to relax for the duration of the test.

Janet turned on the machine and checked the initial readings. When she was confident it was working properly, she crossed the room to the phone and dialed Daniel's extension.

"Doctor Jackson," Daniel answered the phone.

"Hi Daniel, it's Janet. Jack's getting a CAT scan right now. Why don't you come down here and we'll get started on your tests."

"Give me five minutes?" Daniel asked.

"Five." Janet insisted. She hung up the phone and continued processing the blood tests.

Daniel arrived half an hour later to find Jack sitting on a stool next to Janet, watching her process his tests. When she heard him enter the room, she looked at the clock conspicuously, arching an eyebrow at Daniel.

"Sorry," he said, looking suitably admonished. He brightened. "I think I may have an explanation. Or part of one, anyway."

"Well, let's have it!" Jack insisted.

Daniel waved the piece of paper he was holding. "I started translating the section of the wall directly behind the artifact, hoping the inscriptions with the closest proximity to the object..."

Jack cut him off. "Yadda."

Daniel glared at Jack for a split second, then smiled an evil smile. Oooh, Jack, I hate it when you do that, but now I have ways I can 'punish' you. Heh. This one, I'll give you for free. You won't be so lucky next time.

"They're instructions." Daniel sighed. "As hard as it is to believe, according to the inscriptions, it's a lot like the lamp in the stories. The major difference is, you only get one wish, and you have to touch what you are wishing for, or it doesn't work."

"So, if you were wishing for a million dollars, you'd want to get your wallet out right away," Jack surmised.

Daniel replied, "Yeah, something like that." His voice trailed off, mind processing something at top speed. "The pizza!"

Janet and Jack both regarded Daniel as if he had sprouted antennae.

"Argh, Jack, don't you see? We didn't actually touch each other until we were eating the pizza!" Daniel fairly bounced, simultaneously relieved and frustrated.

Understanding dawning on her face, Janet provided, "And that was the moment each of your wishes came true. And, as Jack told me, since you both wished for each other..."

Jack finished the thought as tactfully as possible, "we got our wish."

"Well, Daniel, that doesn't exempt you from your tests. Roll up your sleeve," Janet commanded.

The archaeologist did as he was told, allowing Janet to draw blood and run a CAT scan on him as well.

When the tests were completed, Janet looked at them seriously. "You know, when I decided to be a military doctor, I thought my job would be standard injuries and illnesses. I had no idea the kinds of things I would eventually be dealing with every day. It's not easy, trying to explain the unexplainable all the time. Can't you guys ever come back from a mission uninjured or uncompromised?" She grinned at her two friends. "The tests didn't turn anything up. You are as normal as before you left, if you can use 'normal' to describe SG-1. I don't see anything wrong with either of you. You're both clear as far as I am concerned."

Daniel sighed with relief. "I don't know about you, Jack, but I'd still like to know where that thing came from. I'm going to email myself those images so I can work on them from home."

"You'll let me know if you learn anything that might interest me?" Janet asked.

"Of course he will, Doctor," Jack smiled. "Come on, Danny, let's go."

\--------------------------------

By unspoken agreement, the two men decided Jack's place was more suitable for their 'recreational needs' and decided to make a quick stop at Daniel's apartment to pick up the things he would need for an extended stay at Jack's house. As soon as they walked inside, Jack grabbed Daniel and pinned him against the closed door. He wound his hands in Daniel's hair and kissed him forcefully. Daniel's arms went around Jack's waist, pulling him closer, craving the contact.

"God, I love you, Danny. Thank you for finding out there's nothing wrong with us. I didn't want to be 'cured' if we had actually caught something," Jack breathed.

"Me neith...mmmpfh," Daniel's reply was stifled by Jack's mouth. Daniel peppered kisses along Jack's jaw, down his neck, to his shoulder. He rested his head there, murmuring, "I love you, Jack." He nuzzled into the colonel's chest. "But, you know, I can't take all the credit. Janet went out of her way to prove we are all right. Even though we still can't explain what actually happened."

"Yes, but I'm not going to thank Janet like this," Jack leered, freeing Daniel's shirt from his waistband almost brutally.

"Jack..." Daniel laughed.

Jack started pulling them backwards into the room, never breaking the kiss. He bumped into Daniel's couch and dropped down onto it. Daniel moaned at the sudden loss of contact. Jack grabbed Daniel's hands, jerking him into his lap. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him sloppily. He ripped Daniel's shirt off as the younger man changed positions, splaying himself extravagantly on the sofa. Daniel stretched a hand toward him, beckoning him silently. Jack climbed slowly up the archaeologist's lean body, stopping frequently to kiss and lick the golden skin. Finally, he reached Daniel's full, beautiful mouth, open and waiting. Jack sucked Daniel's tongue into his own mouth, shuddering with pleasure.

He broke off the kiss long enough to breath and to let Daniel pull off his shirt and pull their two bodies close together again. He wanted to kiss Daniel the rest of his life. Remembering there were other activities he and Daniel could participate in, he sat back on his heels, straddling his lover, and began divesting Daniel of his boots and pants. Daniel writhed under him wantonly. Jack ran his hands along his lover's lithe form before standing up to remove his own remaining clothes.

He looked down at Daniel and smiled. "You are so beautiful."

Daniel blushed, still not used to being the center of attention. But he smiled a coy smile, and Jack was back on top of him in the blink of an eye. Their hands and lips roamed casually over one another. There was no urgency, simply two people mapping a new lover's body.

After long moments of gentle tasting and fondling, Jack wanted more. Kissing his descent down Daniel's body, he finally nuzzled his face in the soft curls, then licked his way up the rigid shaft. Daniel moaned; he was extremely sensitive from all the activity of the past two days. When the head was engulfed in Jack's mouth, Daniel knew he would not last long this time.

"Jack, come here, I want to suck you too."

Jack felt his cock twitch at this suggestion. Releasing Daniel from his mouth, he crawled around awkwardly until he was dangling in front of Daniel's lips. Daniel lifted his head and swallowed Jack to the root all at once. Jack gasped, collapsing onto Daniel, his hips rocking into Daniel's mouth seemingly of their own accord.

Not wanting to injure his lover, Jack reined in his instincts a little and let another desire take over. He turned his attention to duplicating the pleasure he was receiving. They established a synchronous rhythm, moving as if this was an act they had each rehearsed for years.

Also hypersensitive, Jack felt his orgasm building quickly. He redoubled his efforts, taking extra care not to pump into Daniel's mouth as much as let Daniel establish the pace. But Daniel responded in kind, quickening the tempo, and they raced toward oblivion together.

Their moans were stifled, each mouth full of pleasure at satisfying the other. Daniel's cock suddenly twitched and pulsated, forcing Jack to swallow every drop. He liked having his mouth filled like this, and followed immediately thereafter with his own release, rewarding Daniel with a mouthful of his own.

A few moments later when Jack had caught his breath, he repositioned himself alongside Daniel. It was very cramped on the narrow couch, but both men seemed very content with the closeness.

Daniel sighed with sated pleasure. "I'm hungry. You want a snack?"

Jack agreed, "Yeah, sure. We're not in any hurry to get back to my place."

Daniel padded naked into the kitchen and sorted through the pantry, finally deciding on chocolate cookies. He gathered the coffee supplies and put the water in the kettle to boil. He put the filter in the cone and placed it atop the pot. While he was grinding the beans, Jack snuck up on him and slid his hands around Daniel's waist, kissing the back of his neck.

He jumped, then a chuckle issued from deep within him. "You'd think I'd know better than not to expect a Special Forces trained officer to sneak up on me." He dumped the freshly-ground beans into the gold mesh cone.

Jack simply kept kissing Daniel's neck. "Whatcha doin', baby?"

"I am making coffee. The proper way," Daniel huffed with mock indignation. The kettle whistled, and Daniel turned off the heat.

"What's wrong with an automatic coffeemaker? Lot less effort," Jack stated, between kisses.

Daniel dribbled boiling water over the coffee, just moistening the grounds. He looked over his shoulder at Jack. "Jack, do you or do you not always say that I make the best coffee you've ever had?" He poured more water, filling the cone. The brew was now flowing happily into the reservoir below the cone.

"Yes," Jack agreed, "I do."

Daniel turned in Jack's arms and kissed his lover's nose. Releasing Jack's waist, he opened the refrigerator and extracted the carton of cream, requesting, "Then I would appreciate it if you would let me finish."

"Okay," Jack said brightly and returned to the couch.

In a moment Daniel brought a plate of cookies and two steaming mugs, and placed them on the coffee table in front of Jack before sitting down very close to him. "Best coffee you'll ever have. Try it."

Jack smirked and took a sip. "Wow, that is good."

"Told ya."

Jack retorted, "But you have an automatic coffeemaker in your office!"

"That, my dear colonel, is because I don't have a stove or a kettle in my office."

"Yeah, well, to an amateur such as myself, that thing still makes pretty damn good coffee." Jack grinned. "Love you, love your coffee, right?"

Daniel smiled back, the tiniest hint of a blush coloring his cheeks. They drank the coffee and ate the cookies in silence, enjoying the other's intimate presence. When they were finished, they snuggled up together, gently comforting each other with slow caresses and quietly murmured words.

After a while, the caffeine hit Jack and inactivity was no longer an option. He sat up and asked Daniel, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Translation."

Jack groaned. "Do you have to? Tonight?"

"Jack, aren't you even a little curious where that thing came from? Who brought it there? How it works?"

"Seriously? No. Not at all. Not if it brought me you, and especially not if there is any way to undo what's been done."


End file.
